Into the Beginning
by cactusmiester
Summary: Beginnings. Some are humble, some are bloody, some straight up suck. This is a tale of four not so humble but pretty bloody beginnings, and how all these four beginnings head down the path straight 'Into the Dark.'
1. Prologue

_**So remember that one thing I mentioned that one time on that one other story on that one other chapter on that one authors note? Yeah this is it. For those of you that have no idea what I'm talking about, well then this is basically something I'm doing for another story of mine. So if you feel like reading it, than you should read that first since this is the backstory of my four main OC's. And if you don't feel like reading this, then you should probably leave. Anyway, chapter start.**_

**Into the Beginning**

Emily groaned aloud loudly in boredom, not really gaining the attention of anyone in the room. She groaned aloud again, and once again no one responded. She pouted at this, and then looked at her three roommates, being her older brother figure Minaka, the emotionless scientist Zero, and the very much insane artist Hatter.

She got up from her and Minaka's bed, and eyed the whole in the wall that _was _supposed to be there to separate both their dorm and RWBY's dorm, but well...For now, the hole was just just covered by a really, _really _big painting Hatter for some odd reason had, though it didn't help much on RWBY's side. Especially since the painting wasn't sound proofed, meaning both teams pretty much heard everything the other was doing.

Of course because of this, RWBY heard Emily groaning loudly in boredom. Blake just assumed she was bored, considering her teammates always seemed to be doing something. Wasn't she a musician or something? Why couldn't she just write a new song to entertain herself for awhile? Honestly...Weiss seemingly didn't hear the groan however as she polished Myrtenaster, and smirked in satisfaction to herself when she was done. Yang heard absolutely nothing as she had headphones on while snoring loudly, or she would be snoring loudly if everyone in the room hadn't throw pillows at her earlier, silencing her.

Ruby was the only one who honestly paid attention to the groaning, and wondered what was bothering Emily. She set down Crescent Rose, and then asked her question.

"Hey guys, what do you think's bothering Emily?" asked Ruby

"She's probably bored," said Blake as she turned the page of her book

"Who knows with her?" asked Weiss

"Maybe we should go check it out..." mumbled Ruby

"You should!" shouted Emily

"You shouldn't!" shouted Minaka

"Hey!"

Blake sighed as the noise got louder, and shut her book as she turned towards Ruby. She could practically read the look on her face, and she got up from her bed and walked over towards the back of the painting. Not daring to damage it, after what happened _last _time someone damaged Hatter's painting, she simply gently pushed it forward, and then gently let it fall down to the ground.

Once Blake entered the room. she saw that A). Hatter was painting, nothing unusual there. B). Zero was building...some kind of machine. C). Minaka was writing his his journal, to which was really the only thing that sparked her curiosity. He hardly wrote in it whenever he was around them, but inside the dorm, she noticed, he appeared to almost always be writing in it.

She turned her head as another loud groan was heard, and saw Emily with her face buried in giant whale plushie, one that Minaka had bought (Read: Stolen) for her a few days ago. She felt the movement of Ruby and Weiss from behind her, and the partners then looked into the room, not at all surprised in seeing what they were doing.

"I'm bored..." complained the muffled voice of Emily

"Write a song," said Minaka

"I don't wanna..."

"Then that's your fault."

"There's nothing to do here."

"There's plenty to do here, you just can't think of any."

"Then name one."

"Read."

"I don't wanna."

"Listen to music."

"I won't wanna."

"Help Ray find Mr. Diddles."

"I...really don't wanna."

"Consensual f-"

"Hold on a second!" exclaimed Weiss, causing both of them to turn their heads, "Just what were you going to suggest!"

"Fighting. What did you think I was going to say?" asked Minaka innocently as he tilted his head

"Yeah, what else would he say anyway?" asked Emily as she did the same

Blake looked at the scene in amusement, while Weiss huffed at their actions, and Ruby tilted her head in confusion, not really knowing what else they would really say. She looked at the journal in Minaka's hand, and recalled seeing it several times while he was in his dorm before.

"What are you writing?" asked Ruby, unknowingly changing the topic and causing Weiss to breath a sigh of relief

"Hmm? Oh, this? This is just a journal I write in of past experiences, so basically an auto-biography," said Minaka

The three's eyes shone in curiosity at this, and they stared at the book as he once again began writing in it.

"Oh, I see..." said Weiss

"You never did elaborate on what exactly your past was like..." mused Blake

"Can we read it?"asked Ruby, basically saying the three's thoughts

"Oh! Oh! I wanna hear the story!"exclaimed Emily

Minaka shook his head while chucking at this, and then spun in his chair to face the four girls.

"Zero, Hatter, you two going to listen?" asked Minaka

"I could use a break," said Zero

"Of course I'll listen most fabulous leader!" exclaimed Hatter

"Well in that case kiddywinks, I hope you all buckled up your pants...or skirts, because it's story time," said Minaka as he flipped over to the first page, ready to read aloud

All the occupants in the room sat around Minaka in a circle, much like children would to a teacher in a similar scenario. Minaka smirked at the scene, and then began to read.

"Hey there whoever's reading this, probably me since I wrote the damn book, but in case it's not me, my name is Minaka Dragoon..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So that's the prologue of this little side-project. Course I'm starting with Minaka, then Zero, than Emily, than Hatter. Or that's the plan. Anyway, there's may or may not be told in a similar style, so ciao for now.<em>**


	2. Birth of a Family

**_Here's the new chapter_****_. Careful now, or you might scare it away. Anyway, chapter begin._**

**Birth of a Family**

Minaka Dragoon. Strange name isn't it? Because it's not my real one. It's an alias. Why do I need an alias? Considering the fact I'm writing this, I already know myself, but if this is some unknown person, than the reason being is more so my own personal grudge against the world. You see, my family was slaughtered before my eyes by humans, literally taking away everything I loved at the snap of a finger. Yeah, it sucked.

How does this connect to an alias? Well, since there's really nothing left...at all because it's all dead, connecting me to all these loved things, I decided I might as well cut-off the connection entirely before the world did it for me. To some, they may view this as giving up, but those people are idiots. I didn't give up. Giving up is when you lay down on the ground and wait for whatever death or punishment is awaiting you. I'm not waiting for either of these.

To me, changing my name is my own way of challenging the world, to see what else it could throw at me so I could lose again. To me, it was basically saying one big 'Fuck you,' to the world. To me, it was my own way of getting a fresh start. To me, it was a cool name I thought of after stealing some books at a bookstore and reading over them, but that's besides the point. So anyway, if this isn't me reading this, then you'll want to know my past. Lucky for you, this journal reveals all of it. Literally, all of it.

So I hope you're comfortable, because this could take a _looooooong _time.

* * *

><p>"Just a moment," said Weiss<p>

"Yes?" asked Minaka

"How long is this story going to be? I've already made plans."

"Well then if you want to finish you should cancel them, because I'm not repeating myself."

"I simply can-"

"Back to the story."

"Did you jus-!?"

* * *

><p>Located not so deep at all in northern Mistral, near the not so frozen tundra that resided at the very top of it, laid several small mountains, along with several mediocre mountains. Along these mountains, laid a village of course. This village wasn't exactly very big, but that's because it wasn't exactly well known either, or better said the residents of this village preferred to stay hidden due to the fact that pretty much all of them were dragon-faunus, or just dragons.<p>

The reason as to why the kept the village hidden? None of them wanted to deal with the discrimination from humans, or violence with the Kitsune. Or a majority didn't anyway, as of course always a small group followed a different path than the rest. Inside this village, resided none other than Minaka Dragoon, or Kami Dark. Now, why did he have such a strange name? Because the village culture was rather strange, that's why. None of that matters however, as Kami ran through the streets of the rural village, his younger sister Kuro chasing as him with a large smile.

Kami was a normal boy for his age of eight, spiky black hair, deep brown eyes, glasses to help his horrible vision, and so on. Traditional, one would wear a kimono when walking throughout the village, but Kami wasn't one for tradition...at all. Instead, he was wearing a thin open black jacket with a hood on it, underneath it being a plain white v-neck shirt, along with plain black pants and dark-red sneakers. Trailing behind him, and sticking out of the specially made slits in his clothing, were his dragonic wings and tail.

Behind him, his sister Kuro, was of age seven. Her hair was the purest white, save for the natural rainbow streaks that adorned the two long ponytails she had, each ponytail reaching the bottom of her waist. Her eyes a glowing gold, mirth hidden in them as she continued to chase her brother. Of course, this was rather difficult as she, unlike him, followed tradition, meaning she was wearing a light-blue kimono with the left-side adorned with the drawing of sakura petals. Along with that, she also carried brown-sandals which could not be visible seen due to the outfit, the outfit even covering her hands as it was one size to big for her.

So through all this given information, anyone could tell that Kuro had little to no chance of catching Kami, right?

* * *

><p>"Hold on a moment," interrupted Weiss again<p>

"Alright, look Ice-Queen, if you don't want to listen and go on to your 'plans,' then be my guest. Just stop interrupted my story, it's rude to interrupt people you know," said Minaka with a sigh and shake of his head, causing Emily to stifle her laughs with her hands, accompanied by Ruby, whereas Blake smirked in amusement.

"Did you just say that to m-?!"

"Anyway we should probably get on with the story."

"You did it aga-!"

* * *

><p>Well you'd be half right. It doesn't help that Kami can manipulate kinetic energy via his semblance, meaning he could just shoot himself forward and (hopefully) land someways away without a scratch on him. However, despite all these odds, Kuro always caught him. Why? Because of her own semblance. Telekinesis. For those of you that don't know what it is, it's basically the ability to pick up things with your mind and doing various things with them. Throwing them, bending them, crushing them, dragging them straight towards you, holding them still so they can't run away from you at all, grabbing all nearby objects in the vicinity and threatening someone with them.<p>

Very effect in this case. However, Kami was prepared today as Kuro continued to chase him. He had finally come up with something to counteract her semblance, the ultimate foolproof plan that can never be thwarted.

"Gwah!"

Which was of course thwarted almost immediately as said plan could never be activated in the first place and was dragged towards her.

"I got you!" exclaimed Kuro in delight, causing Kami to struggle further in a futile attempt in fear of whatever punishment his sister had for him

"Wait! Can't we talk about this?" pleaded Kami

"Hmmmm...Nope! You took the last apple I was saving, and that's not nice!"

"But it looked so good..."

Kuro smiled sweetly as he said that, before bringing her fast above her and knocking Kami on the heard with it, totaled with a 'bonk' sound effect from her own lips. Many people might not know this, but a hit like that from Kuro hurt...a lot. So much in fact that a lump formed on Kami's head, totaled with a smoke rising from it.

"You didn't have to take it that seriously..." he mumbled as he got up and rubbed his head

"And you shouldn't have taken my apple," said Kuro with a small giggle, only causing Kami to 'tch' and walk away.

Of course, his younger sister didn't notice this as she was to busy giggling. You may ask how that's possible, but for Kuro, giggling was more like a little girl form of a mad sadistic laughter that had the power to sap the soul from all who hear it. So with that information, you can guess how she didn't manage to notice, too busy giggling and what not,

As Kami walked throughout the town, he dug his hands into his pants pocket, and sighed, a small plume of fire and smoke coming from within. He quickly covered his mouth at that, looked around, and breathed a sigh of relief to see no-one on the street. He then quickly covered his mouth again, and decided it was best not to sigh for the time being, until he could better control whatever gland his brother had called it for his fire-breathing.

Speaking of his brother, he was supposed to get back from today from his Hunter mission, with his teammates if he was correct. Supposedly, himself and Kuro were supposed to meet them, and 'teach them a few things about being a real member of the Dark family.'

'_Yeah right,' _thought Kami as he pulled out an apple from his pocket, which he may or may not have pick-pocketed from his sister, _'They're fourth years, there's no way we can win.'_

As Kami thought these pessimistic, and realistic, thoughts, he bit into his (sister's) apple, and smacked his lips in satisfaction after he had swallowed the piece. He began whistling an unknown tone as his tail swished behind him, and continued to wander deeper and deeper into town. In truth, he had no idea where he was going, but he didn't care. There was no point going to the forest nearby, as he and his cousin Blake went to it yesterday and already explored every nook and cranny.

He could kill a few lesser Grimm, he supposed, but that'd only be fun for awhile. Plus his sword, Susanoo, was at him. He bit into the apple once more, and threw the core in some unknown direction. Immediately afterwards, he pulled out another apple he may or may not have pickpocketted from Kuro earlier. He bit into this one without a second thought of the consequences, and pushed his glasses up from the rim of his nose with his tail.

He was the only one out of his siblings with all the dragonic traits, well except scales. Those his brother Kurai had, whereas Kuro had wings and could breathe fire. Not to mention his mom had all the traits, whereas his dad only had a tail and scales. Fire-breathing was out of the question, as pretty much every dragon-faunus had it. A dragon-faunus without fire-breathing is like a cat-faunus without ears. It's a big no.

Kami once more finished his apple, and threw it aside as well. He gained a few look of disgusts from the elders who were out and about, but he didn't really care. It was the adults that threw _much worse_ than a few apple cores on the streets, and the elderly didn't seem to care one about it, despite how wrong it was.

_'Damn elderly, always going against the 'kids' for being 'too young to understand the world,'' _thought Kami bitterly, _'Whatever, old hags are going to die of heart attacks one of these days. Besides, who are the ones that keep them safe from the Grimm? Idiots.'_

As Kami thought this, he stopped, and looked towards the sky as a means to check the time. The sun was about a quarter way down, so he honestly had no idea what time it was. He was hoping it would be right above him to at least know it was midday, but anywhere besides that was a wild guess for him. So he just guessed about 4 o'clock in the afternoon.

With that thought in mind, he decided he ought to head him and get there early so he could relax somewhere and not worry about getting a lecture from his mom for being late. That is, if he knew where he _was_. Kami, after all, literally had no sense of direction. He constantly got lost, and whenever he tried to find a way back, he either got lucky, or- actually he just always made it worse by getting himself lost even more.

With that thought in mind, he decided to find his own way back. Or he would've, if he hadn't suddenly been interrupted by a voice.

"Hey, brat," spoke a rough voice from behind

Kami would have ignored the voice entirely, as he usually does with voices calling out to him in the streets, if it wasn't for the familiar clicking noise of a gun.

"We got a score to settle with ya," replied the same voice.

Kami slowly turned around, and sighed, seeing a gun pointed in his face. He looked over the gun, and saw three familiar faces. It was the three members of the local, and least feared, street gang in the town. Why was it the least feared? You'd think with guns they would be a threat. Well, that isn't the cause, considering literally everyone in the village was and is a hunter or huntress, meaning they had aura, meaning they also had combat training, whereas this street-gang had neither and hid behind a useless gun that didn't even had dust filled rounds.

They didn't even have their own auras activated, making them all the more pathetic. He honestly couldn't remember their names, but he did remember their nicknames. The one on the left, sporting spiky blond hair and green-eyes, along with a purple jacket, white undershirt, black pants, and white sneakers, was the labeled Fuck-Face Mcgee.

On the right, with the bald head at the age of twenty for whatever reason, sporting cheap shades, a leather jacket, a white undershirt, leather pants, and leather shoes, was the 'Biker-Wannabe.' Well actually, he was the Mop-Head due to what he did to him last time they bothered him. Who knew a floor could shine that bright?

Now, the final one in the middle, he just called Greaser, or more commonly Dick-Head. What? He may be eight, but he had the maturity of a thirteen year old child, which honestly doesn't say much since he had a habit of giving people he doesn't like nicknames with curse words as seen. Anyway, he head red-eyes with blue hair that was slicked backwards, a blue tank-top, green cargo-pants, and large black boots.

Greaser was currently pointed the gun at him, a smug smirk present on his face. Kami just stared at him with disinterest on his face, and was going to walk away, when he actually sensed an aura. This caused him to stop, and look over the three idiots shoulders to see a fourth man standing behind them, leaning on the wall with one arm extended before him, a floating metal ball present in it.

"Ya like him?" asked Greaser, pointed backwards with his free-hand at the fourth man, "He's our new member, ya hear? With him, ain't nobody call us jokes anymore!"

Kami raised an eyebrow at this, and stared at the man again. He had short cropped sea-green hair, covering his left-eye, with his only visible eye being a blackish blue. He was wearing a white gi and brown khakis, along with a red-scarf that covered his mouth and nose. He was also wearing white sneakers, and besides that nothing else noticeable about him. Except for the black blue aura that was surrounding him anyway.

Kami wondered if he was actually a member, and decided to test his theory. He flicked his finger towards Greaser, causing him to be sent backwards with a shock-wave and crash into a wall. He then flicked both his wrist, causing Fuck-Face Mcgee and Mop-Head to crash into each other as shock-waves pushed their heads together, causing them both to slump down with a loud thudding noise.

Kami then looked up to face the fourth man, who looked just as disinterested in everything that had happened as Kami himself did.

"You were only hired to intimidate me, right?" guessed Kami

"I was hired to fight you, but I don't fight children," said the man as he pushed himself off the wall with his foot

Kami shrugged at that, not really caring so long as he didn't waste his time. He didn't notice until now however, that the man had two sea-green fox-tail swaying behind him. Were they always there? He couldn't really remember, as the man then began to walk way from the scene. Kami shrugged at that, and decided to make his way home. Or attempt. He was starting to regret running away from Kuro now...

* * *

><p>Minaka closed the journal here, and looked at the faces of the four listeners to his tail. One having an irritated face, another having an interested face, a third having an excited face, and a fourth simply smiling gently. Being in the order of Weiss, Blake, Ruby, and Emily of course.<p>

"Can I leave no-?" began to ask Weiss

"No shut up. Anyway, this next part includes various graphic scenes of death, death, gore, death, aaaaaaand death. Due to this, it's raising from a T to an M, Ss for those under the age of sixteen, please leave now or be horribly traumatized," spoke Minaka, gaining an irritated glare from Weiss and a tired sigh at the same time

When no-one moved, he looked at Ruby, who looked back, before she responded.

"Wait, what does M mean?" asked Ruby

"It means for mature audience...which you're not. So get out," said Minaka, pointing at the hole in the wall with his tail.

"Hey! I'm mature! I! Drink! Milk!"

"You're about as mature as Ice-Queen's cup size, meaning extremely little."

Weiss became red-faced at that, both due to anger and embarrassment, whereas Ruby tilted her head.

"What's cup-siz-?" she began to ask

"Nothing!" exclaimed Weiss hurriedly, and then dragged Ruby off the ground as she stood up just as quickly, "Me and Ruby are leaving now!"

"Bu-!"

"We're leaving!"

With that, Weiss practically stomped out of the room, dragging Ruby along by her hood into their dorm.

"Make sure to teach her about the birds and the bees while you're over there! Before you ask Ruby, it's sex! Hot, passionate, sex! Ask Yang about it!" he exclaimed

"I SAID WE'RE LEAVING!" exclaimed Weiss

Blake shot Minaka a look at that, with an amusement smirk on her face, and her cheeks tinged a bit red, whereas Emily was rolling on the floor laughing. Minaka then extended his hand to the side, causing Zero to push his chair over towards him, dig into his pocket, and pulled out some lien. He placed the lien in his hand, and then pushed his chair back as Minaka placed the lien back in his pocket.

"...Did you seriously do that because he offered you lien?" deadpanned Blake

"What? Em's birthday is coming soon and I'm dirt poor. You should know by now when I need something I'll do pretty much anything for lien. Now then, back to the story."

With that, Minaka opened up his journal, and began from where he had left off...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter, complete. Anyway, next chapter, bad things. All bad things. Nothing but bad things. Bad bad things. On a side-note, since the current voice is omnipresent, and not Minaka's own thoughts, anyone can tell that this isn't the writing from his journal. Why? Because one reason, he doesn't remember everything that happened that day, since it's been ten years and what not. So the four listening, or who were listening, heard something else from what was said to all you. No major tweaks, just minor ones, like not hearing about the fox guy. It'll be the same next chapter, and afterwards it'll be journal writing. Anyways, ciao.<strong>_


End file.
